User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Ginyu Force vs Power Rangers
Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Tokusentai! Today we have evidence that Damon will eventually get everything right if I steal his idea for a hint and use it for that character, and that he makes more logical conclusions than I do. Today, we have the Ginyu Force, the only independent band of mercenaries within the Galactic Freeza Armada, up against the new Power Rangers, the slightly less racist version of the band of heroes from Angel Grove High School, to see which colour-coordinated Sentai is better at being ridiculous. This battle is coasting off the sad confirmation that Taginyu was in fact less strong than Majin Buu which we all suspected but had hoped otherwise. Thanks to Skeep for making both the title cards. I had only made an individual Captain Ginyu card not one for the squad lol rip. This works from the hint because Guldo stops time and the Power Rangers, like Max, are moody teenagers. I was really lazy with the coding on this one, sorry. All the colours and none of the time led to me just coding the colours in Google Docs and copying them over. Happy Labour Day to Queensland and Malaysia. Disclaimer: specifically the 2017 movie Power Rangers, though it has references to other stuff, because they only have one movie to research and that's a lot easier than like three hundred episodes The Battle: Ginyu Force (Guldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Ginyu): Walter White’s kids are about to die to a psychic Step aside! Fear Recoome Punch and my high kicks! Fastest in the Universe! Your blue’s slow in the head! Straight outta Space Australia with flow slick as Space XXXX! You can taste my Milky Cannon, you’ve been noticed by senpai Feel the power of the Ginyu Force! Toku Sentai! Top of Freeza’s armada! Back in GT and Super! The pinnacle of pressure upon the gay Pride Troopers! Power Rangers (Red, Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow): Extra-terrestrial strangers have put our world in danger We’ll Repulse ya like Rita! Go go Power Rangers! You came back? You were disregarded in a quick scene We’re really back! Busting out of house arrest and onto the big screen! Our power-ups more broken than the psyches you’re distorting We’ve got the Zeo Crystal! Now we’re Mighty Morphing! Guldo lost to a neck chop then you were all out of sorts So Janken on which of you’ll be first chow for the ‘Zords! Ginyu: Let’s change it up! I’m top in this situation Because I am milk - you’re franchise exploitation For all your body CHANGES you preserved authority The white male still commands the women and minorities! Jason: You’re looking pretty horny, but I’m about to grab the bull Cashing in the Power Coin to return your jabs in full You’re so deficient as a leader and a rapper When you don’t die they replace you with Nappa! Outro: Who won? The Ginyu Force (Tokusentai!) The Power Rangers (Super Sentai) HINT! (finally not the Max thing I can only extend BS so far) Category:Blog posts